


Globální oteplování

by SallyPejr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Global Warming
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Globální oteplování z pohledu našich milovaných států...





	Globální oteplování

**Author's Note:**

> Rozhovory se státy na téma globálního oteplování a změny klimatu. Jde o moje názory ne o názory okolí a států. Kromě Skotska. To je názor Skotska. (https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/213146994843193139/)

AMERIKA

Globální oteplování je vážný problém. Ideální by bylo, kdyby tady byl nějaký superhrdina, který by to dokázal vyřešit. Třeba Poison Ivy. Ale ostatní státy řekly, že je to hloupý nápad a že to neberu vážně. Ale já to beru vážně! I když některé studie říkají, že žádné globální oteplování není. Ale většina studií říká, že je. Takže nejspíš je. Akorát bych byl rád, kdyby se všichni vědci shodli, jestli je to pravda nebo konspirace a co by pomohlo nejlépe.

ANGLIE

Samozřejmě, že je globální oteplování vážný problém. Jako každý ostrovní nebo přímořský stát to pociťuji jako velice vážný problém. Samozřejmě se proti tomu snažíme bojovat, ale není to snadné, protože někteří se špatně přesvědčují o pravdě. A některé státy vymýšlejí kraviny místo toho, aby se chovaly zodpovědně!

ČESKO

Jo, globální oteplování je problém. Úplně nám to rozhodilo roční období. A taky se sem stěhuje všechen ten divný hmyz a další lezoucí věci z jihu a to já tu nechci, přenáší to plno nemocí a je to jedovatý. Ale hej, když roztají všechny ledovce, budeme to mít aspoň blíž k moři!

IRSKO

No samozřejmě, že je globální oteplování problém! Jsem ostrov, vím, co mi hrozí! A nepotřebuju ani vás ani toho idiota od vedle, abyste mi to připomínali. Stačí, že mi ten idiot furt předhazuje, že mám na pobřeží vyšší nadmořskou výšku než ve vnitrozemí. Takže až se moře dostane nad okraj pobřeží, bude celý ostrov v háji! Ale nepůjdu sám. Jestli jdu ke dnu já, půjde i ten idiot.

JAPONSKO

Změny klimatu jsou problém, protože vedou k roztávání ledovců a to vede ke zvyšování hladiny moří. Jakožto souostroví vím, co by to pro mou zemi znamenalo. Naše továrny jsou velice moderní, takže produkují jen naprosté minimum škodlivin, stejně tak naše auta, ale jak budeme proti oteplování bojovat dále, to se musíme nejdříve poradit.

KANADA

Globální oteplování je vážný problém. Na různých místech země můžu vidět, jak tají ledovce a jak to ovlivňuje přírodu. Snažíme se tomu zabránit, jak to jde, ale musí se zapojit všechny země. Což je ovšem složité, někteří nechtějí pomoci. Tedy, tím nechci být nějaký hrubý, neříkám, že- Nemyslel jsem- Ale- Prostě někteří lidé raději pracují pro vlastní kapsu a ne pro svět...

NIZOZEMÍ

Samozřejmě, že je to vážný problém! Jestli to tak půjde dál, zvedne se hladina moří a my skončíme pod ní! Jenže sami boj proti klimatu nezvládáme. A postavit tak vysokou zeď, aby se ta záplava nestala, to je skoro nerealizovatelné! Nehledě na to, že by to taky bylo pěkně drahé.

RUSKO

Pokud stoupne hladina moří, tak přijdeme o dost území, hlavně na Sibiři. Ale pokud se bude oteplovat, tak to znamená, že u nás bude hezčí počasí a lepší úroda, da?

SEALAND

Chachá! Já se nějakého oteplování nebojím! A změny počasí a vyšší hladina moří mě nezastraší! A třeba až se to moře zvedne a ostatní uvidí, jak si s tím umím poradit, tak mě uznají jako stát!

SKOTSKO

Na tenhle problém mám trochu rozporuplné názory. Na jednu stranu jsou globální oteplování a změny klimatu vážný problém a mělo by se s tím něco dělat. Na druhou stranu, pokud se nic neudělá, můžu v klidu sedět na vrcholku hor a sledovat Anglii, jak se topí.

**Author's Note:**

> Při zveřejňování tohoto mi napadla zlá myšlenka, že bych každému státu mohla dát vlastní kapitolu, ale pak jsem si řekla, že jsem na prvenství Učitele Watsona příliš hrdá, abych mu ho takhle sebrala. :3


End file.
